vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xeyuzio
Request Please, don't move anymore pages to capitalized names, especially without announcing it by some means to the rest of the community, and to admins. I know the product logo is capitalized, but it doesn't mean that is how their names are presented when promoted to the media. Having capital letters is simply more eye grabbing. If we followed this route, then we'd have to move the Japanese Vocaloids to their kanji spelled names. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hey now, this was partly my fault Bunai for saying the wrong thing, yet I don't see you telling me off? :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Question? Where is the image of V3 Gakupo you mentioned, I can't find it on Internet co's website nor on the Vocaloid blog? One-Winged Hawk 21:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :We could do with a section on the page to focus on the Vocaloid's character design only. (edit; also, theres not many places to add information like that and Gakupo's eyes vary from blue to purple to a combination of both, even I've noticed that). :-/ One-Winged Hawk 21:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :They're blue in all the official V2 art, his pupils are purple though. Anyways his release date is July 13th, I didn't really know where to put that in the page (it says it at the end of the video if you need a source for it). Xeyuzio 21:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Need help getting round redirects? When you type in the name and it redirects you to another page, Look for the words "(Redirected from Mo Qingxian)" or whatever page your after. It will be underneath the page title in small greyish and blue writing. The blue writing is a page link, click on this. It will take you to the page directory. Once there, simply hit "Edit this page" and remove the redirect, that will break the wiki code sending you to Vocaloid:china in this case. Don't blank the page because the wikia system trie to treat it like vandalism. But you can edit the page from there. If you can't ork with the templates, leave them and put up a request in the article comments section asking someone to help. I think a lot of editors just copy and paste the same coding making adjustments where needed anyway. One-Winged Hawk 21:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Just qa note on Secret aRth didn't make it, Ryuuuu did. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 17:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that, I just posted what I saw on the reprinted video, thanks for telling me! Xeyuzio 18:18, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :NPs. by the time anyone found out about it, Secret was famous so the mistake is burried into the vocaloid knowledge pool. It will be a while before the correction is done. If yo read the page Secret you'll discover what happened. One-Winged Hawk 18:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Circus-P I mean no offence by reverting Sonika's "Don't Repeat 2" song. However, its not better then "You know it". I don't like "You know it", so don't think I'm playing favourites. Hoqwever... Certain producers I have found best to avoid unless there is no choice (like Prima or Tonio' case where fewer songs are to choose from). Its not their songs are bad... Its jus5t for the purpose of demostration, there are better examples. Matty's songs tend to have a lot of background nausies he doesn't seem to notice or clean up. I've seen better cover songs of his original songs, that much I admit. They can therefore vary from LQ-MQ overall. Plus with the drama that often gets wraped up with Circus-P, it makes things arkward. It is, however, tempting to use Matty since he is the most famous western producer. There are some Japanese producers like this as well, but I don't know who they are until we come across them. But songs like "Love is war" will likely never be used in Miku's song collection for various reasons. I'd like to hear your thoughts though, on Matty's songs if you think I'm wrong though, I'm open to change of mind. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :His Sonika is ever so scratchy, good tuning? Maybe not. Compare his sonika with Theindisputed's, listen carefully, take note, you can hear a level of scrachtiness in Indis's Sonika, for Circus P its even worst. The scrachiness is caused by Sonika being very tinny (I have her vocals, her raw vocal sounds like she is singing through tinfoil) and Indisputed makes a much better job of removing it then Circus does. Its why Circus doesn't tend to have many fans at VO, everyone there respects his popularity but there are many who don't think his songs are that good quality. :I don't judge all his songs by a few, but I know the majority of his Sonika songs are not suitable to act as demos on her page... His use of Tonio was better though. Not sure if he actually has Tonio since, sadly, Tonio's usage came before the incident when everyone found out he withdrew his original account, and he was known to have had Pocaloid then. :-/ :But for Vocaloids with fewer songs, there is no need to change the songs so often. I never change Tonio's songs, nor Prima's for this reason. Their song selection is limited, and recently I moved everything where possible over to original songs, which reduced the numbers we offer even further sadly. :But for ones like Miku, who hve thousands of songs to choose from, switching is fine without question, its just these lesser popular Vocaloids we have problems with. 22:18, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Honestly I doubt vocaloid companies get only £5 per vocaloid, though a lot of the stuff I'm really dumbing down since the guys missing a lot of points here about why vocaloid is so expensive. Though I've know for products as expensive as vocaloid to get about that profit back so its not out of reality as a context. Just hiring a amateur singer for 1 session costs $300 or around that... Goes up to the thousands for a professional singer... At least 0000's for a famous singer. Heck to get Ozzy Osbourne to perform for you costs $50,000 and then some... ^_^' One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Gallery probs A lot of the time you can copy and paste from other pages and make changes. Don't forget you can set up a sandbox page too. I don't know quite what you are after so I'll run through the complete set up. I apologise if you kno most of this... This should work either way, but again, sorry if you know anything, just skip to the bit you don't know. ^_^' I'll write things down here for you so you know what the codes are. I'd suggest saving these codes on a sandbox page for future reference. ---- First you need the tab code: |-|Promotional art = (note; the "no wiki" code is so the tab doesn't set itself up here on your talk page, you can remove the code to see the tab in action) All you need is the line beginning with "|-|" (|-|Promotional art = ). The "promotional art" can be replaced and is the name of the tab, "Gallery" is the page name/category its in, the "/" means its a sub page and the rest that follows that "/" is the name of the sub-page (I've written it as "**** Promo art"). Don't touch the word "Gallery", but do replace the "****" with a name referencing the vocaloid. Save the page. The fact its set up in template form means it will create a new page within the tab itself, allowing you you edit specifically the gallery without damaging the main page (this is done because it reduces spam on the wiki and limits potential vandal destruction). Click on the new red link in the tab. This creates a new page, you should be automatically sent to the editor as while its a new page its completely blank. All you need then is this gallery code; All you do then is replace the needed items and save page. ---- I hope this helps. If its still doing the wrong things, let me know and I'll set things up for you. I AM ERROR (talk) 21:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :You know how to make a page right? If you want to make a template title it 'Template:'XXXXXXXXXX, or if you want a category title it 'Category:'XXXXX. ~ I AM ERROR (talk) 21:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ~ galaco I didn't capitalize her name; I made it lowercase instead. You went behind me and made it capitalized again....I AM ERROR (talk) 21:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) okay I'm going to say it Nitpicking = fine. Criticism = also fine. Doing one of the other without fixing the problem at the root = not fine. Wikias work when people who spot errors and mistakes give back in put into the page. I'm saying what I said at Greg in the One Piece fandom, none of the editors are here to serve the fandom, they do things because they want to and no one is forcing them to do it. We are human beings, and as such you must bare that in mind. I'm referring to the design being based on galaco's doll... You've got the chance to either correct the issue or edit around it. You can't just keep saying "this page has a flaw" because its not helping things get corrected, its only point out what everyone has done wrong. Don't forget everyone that comes here may have other things to do. I've tried to sit back whenever VO'ers come in because I want them to get involve, they've long criticized us without offering to help out and though you have done some editing, you've done more of the poking the pages rather then editing the pages... I'm not a bureaucrat so don't take me as representing all editors or the wikia itself, Bunai, Adept-ex are part of the boss team. However, I'm the one who discussed with you the Galaco doll stuff so I'm going to address you personally in case you miss my message on galaco's page. I'm not trying to come off as rude, which sadly you came across (wikia = always assumptions), but I've been a editor on wiki pages since 2004 and time and time again I come across things like this no matter what the pages are about. Be it One Piece, Beyblade, Sonic or Vocaloid... And honestly... This is a "one quick edit" thing, with no additional codes (though I gave a hint at what else you could do wiki-coding wise). KEI did confirm this also, so I'm kinda not rushing to add it as I know its right I just haven't time to correct it as I've got other things to do. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Logo template Hola Xey. ;) Here's the logo template file: http://bit.ly/1dGgx6B Let me know if it doesn't work. BTW, feel free to adjust the opacity on those drop shadows. Chevsapher ♪ talk 22:57, March 30, 2014 (UTC)